so, he's human after all?
by HETALunatic
Summary: you're and optimistic, tomboy-girl with a shy best friend and some amazing fighting skills! one day your friend somehow ends up dating the schools most violent delinquent and you decide to protect her! even though his brother might be a bit more interesting. this is the same story as "I'm dating a demon" but it's from your best friend's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the same story as I'm dating a demon, but it's from the best friend's perspective. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

You ran to catch up to your friend (name) who was walking to the bike-stalls to get her bike so you could go home together. You cast a sideway glance at the adversaries, smoking god-knows-what in the parking-lot.

You had always ben stronger than most girls your age and had occasionally been mistaken for a boy in pre-school, then puberty hit and you were finally seen as a female by the male population, thank god!

You started martial arts as a way of exercising and to get rid of your frustration. By now you were great at fighting and you were still more boyish than most people.

Your best friend was a lot more shy and awkward than most people but she always stuck by your side no matter what, even when most of the friends you trusted had abandoned you, and you would always do the same thing for her.

A friend will leave you if that's what the crowd does, a best friend will kick the whole crowds ass who left you! And you both lived by that philosophy.

You took your friend's hand and greeted her the way you usually did.

"yo!"

"yo, how are you?" she replied.

"fine, I broke up with (ex's name)," you replied happily.

"I don't quite see how that is supposed to be fine," your friend said confused.

"he was a jerk," you said bluntly.

"then why did you date him in the first place?" your friend asked.

"he asked me," you replied. You had had a number of boyfriends, but you never really liked any of them. You would date any guy who would confess to you because you knew how hard it was to confess to someone so thy deserved a chance at least.

Don't get me wrong, you were anything but easy! You had never slept with any of those guys so far and you hadn't even kissed most of them.

"your logic defies my simple understanding _" your friend said with a smile. She was really a great friend. She was one of the few people that knew and liked your girly-mary-sue-side. You had introduced her to anime and manga on her second day of middle-school and you had been dragging her from fandom to fandom ever since.

You went up to your bike and took the lock off. You pulled it out of the rack and looked at your friend who was frozen in place. You looked in the direction she was looking at to see Allen F. Jones standing next to her bike.

Allen was by far the most dangerous of the adversaries. He was the most violent, short tempered, and most of all insane member of all.

Your friend was obviously to scared to go near him and get her bike so you just shot her an understanding grin and offered her a ride.

Your friend sighed in relief and accepted your offer.

She got on the back of your bike and you drove to her place. On the way you discussed the characters you had a crush on and the ones you would most likely strangle if the fourth wall was ever broken.

But there was still something bugging you, why would the adversaries be waiting for one of you? (BFF/N) was pretty even if she'd never realize that herself, but she was far from slutty, which was the kind of girl they usually went for.

"I wonder what he was doing there," You said.

"why was who, doing what, where?" Your friend asked.

"why was Allen standing next to your bike in the bike stalls by himself while the other adversaries were smoking near the parking lot? You saw them didn't you?" you asked suspiciously, the whole thing becoming weirder the more you thought about it.

"uhm... maybe he had an argument with his brother?" she suggested.

"no, you know how those guys solve their 'arguments'." you said, you had seen them 'argue' plenty of times, in fact you had gotten caught up in it once and had gotten a hockey stick to the head. You never told her because she'd get worried about you again and you didn't want to bother her.

"how should I know what that guy was doing there anyway?" she eventually huffed, ending the conversation.

"alright, alright, back to the reason smexy was invented!" you cheered, going back to your previous conversation.

"you need to get a human boyfriend again and soon," your friend said, and you just knew she was rolling her eyes.

"screw humans! I want a demon boyfriend!" you laughed. You knew you were being silly but you had yet to meet a single human who could give you butterflies in your stomach. Besides, relationships in anime always seemed so much more interesting than real life.

**~time skip~**

you and (BFF/N) were once again approaching the bike stalls, but you could clearly see that she was nervous, you knew her well enough for that.

" chill out (BFF/N)! He's probably just skipping," you said, jogging to catch up to her. She calmed down if only a little and sighed in slight relief.

You walked into the bike-stalls while discussing how you'd kidnap your friend's future demon boyfriend if you ever found one.

"Uhm... (BFF/N)... You might want to look over there," you said, pointing at her bike. There was the tall intimidating american with his nailed bat in hand.

She turned around to walk out of the bike-stalls but an equally intimidating canadian stood at the entrance to block your way. she began to shiver and dragged your you deeper into the covered stall area.

"What now?!" she whined, shifting her gaze nervously between the two north-americans.

"Pretend you're not noticing them and leave. Go over there, don't look up at him, and take your bike. How big is the chance they are here for one of us anyway?" you said confidently, looking at the other people who were either shaking next to their stalled bike or walking past Max with their heads ducked low. It couldn't be about you. Could it? No, of course not! That'd be ridiculous.

So you walked towards her bike, hoping your gut feeling was wrong.

"Hey," Allen called out when you were only 10 steps away from the bike.

'damn!' you thought to yourself 'so close!'

you were good at fighting and when it came to dealing with weirdoes you were braver than most people, but the adversaries went just a step to far for you. You'd never say it out loud but even you were terrified of them. But you had to be brave now and stick by your friend, that's what friends are for!

Your friend shakily pointed at herself to confirm it was her he was talking to.

"Yeah, you. (BFF/N), isn't it?" He said. she nodded quietly and forced you yourself not to look at the bloodstained bat in his hand, not to get scared.

"D-d... Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly. You pressed a hand against her back to let you know she was still there and would help you if you needed it.

'that jerk! Scaring her like that, who does he think he is!'

"No, what made you think that?" Allen asked. He seemed honestly confused and his voice sounded a lot kinder than usual. You'd only ever heard him yell and swear in fights and he was still scary ,but still.

"Uhm... The bloody bat?" she said, pointing at the possible murder weapon.

"Oh, right! Sorry," he said, quickly putting it away to rest against a wall. He raised his hands saying "don't worry, I came in peace,"

"LIES!" You exclaimed out of reflex and Allen looked at you confused.

"Hehe~ don't worry, just ignore me," you said, trying to get the attention off yourself.

"Actually I'd like you to leave us alone for a while," he said, placing a large heavy hand on your friend's shoulder.

" I'd rather stay here," you said, still managing to sound confident and calm despite your worry. Allen leaned down a little so he was at eye level with you, and you were now glaring at each other over your friend's shoulder.

"Please... Leave..." Allen repeated threateningly.

You leaned a little closer whispered in your friend's ear "he said he came in peace. What do you think?" You could feel yourself grow a bit shaky

you were strong, but even you couldn't take Allen on and his brother was still staring at you with his hockey stick, ready to jump in.

she whispered it was fine, trying to sound confident herself, she gave you a quick hug and you left.

'STUPID COWARD!' you scolded yourself as you walked away. 'What if he hurts her?! What will you do then?!' you kept bothering yourself with these thoughts as you walked towards the exit of the bike-stalls, completely forgetting the canadian accomplice that was still waiting there.

"are you okay?" he asked when you passed him, making you freeze in terror.

"something like that," you mumbled, wondering why he'd even care.

"you're a friend of (BFF/N) right?" he asked.

"what do you want from her?!" you snapped, looking him straight in the shade covered eyes.

"chill out. We don't want anything from her. Al he-" he hesitated, but you were just angry right now, at yourself for being so scared, at them for scaring the both of you.

"he what?" you asked.

"he's got a crush on (BFF/N), and he was too worried she'd run again so I'm just here for moral support," Max admitted, and your mouth fell open.

"so he was stalking her like that... to ask her out on a date?!" you asked. Max nodded.

"and you're _, right?" he asked.

"y-yeah, how'd you know?" you asked, your fear beginning to bubble up again.

"you got in a fight with me and Nicolas once. Pretty impressive. I never met a chick that can punch like you. Sorry for hitting you by the way," he said casually.

You were about to reply when Max looked away from you and towards your friend.

"look at that, I think he just pulled it off," Max said. You whirled around to see Al walk away from your friend as she stood there frozen in shock. You dashed in her direction.

"see ya!" Max yelled after you as you ran but you ignored him.

"You okay?" you asked your friend, snapping her out of her daze. She nodded blankly.

"yeah," she said.

"what happened?" you asked worriedly.

"I got a date," she said, but you had a feeling she was saying this more to herself than to you.

"Uhm... Did I hear you right?" you asked amazed.

"He asked me out on a date," she repeated. You brought yourself to smile, thinking he would probably not hurt a girl he liked so much HE was nervous to ask her out, and you playfully poked her in the side, making her yelp.

"NO FAIR!" you yelled on mock-anger.

"NO FAIR WHAT?!" She yelled, rubbing her shoulder.

"you got a demon boyfriend before me, that's just not fair!" you continued mockingly.

She hung her head and pressed a note into your hands, getting on her bike and dazedly driving off, leaving you to chase her.

Well, you kind of deserved it.

**~time skip to tomorrow evening~**

You had your friend sleep over on the night of her date so you could look after her and make sure he didn't hurt her, as well as avoid questioning from her older sister who was petty much like her mom with her parents overseas.

You helped her pick a dress, and were now fixing her hair and unintentionally tugging on your friend's hair way to hard.

"oww! That hurts!" your friend complained.

"hold still (BFF/N)! you've got a date after all!I looked up the address on the piece of paper he gave you and that place is pretty fancy" you said cheerily. You tied her hair up with a ribbon and stepped back to admire your work. You quickly grabbed it again, however, to do a few touch-ups, her hair got awfully frizzy in summer.

"**you act as if it's a good thing**!" she yelled.

"If you really didn't want to I know you would have found a way to turn him down," you said, and that was no joke. Quite a few guys had confessed to her before but she never accepted any of them.

"He was still holding the bat _," she huffed with a pout.

"Well... At least he's handsome right?" you said sheepishly. She sighed

"I guess," she mumbled.

"See!" you exclaimed victoriously. you finally released her hair from your iron hold.

She got up and looked herself over in the mirror, looking very pleased.

You stealthily reached for you make-up pouch and pulled out the lipstick

"just one more thing," you said in a tone you knew all too well.

**~30 seconds later~**

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT THAT ON ME!" she yelled as you chased her around the house, in an attempt to get her to put just a little make-up on.

"COME ON! JUST A LITTLE WON'T KILL YOU!" you yelled back.

~10 minutes later~

you and your friend had compromised and now she was wearing mascara and just a bit of sparkle around her eyes (you knew those sparkles would eventually end on her cheeks and not get off for another week but it was less than the metallic blue you had intended to use on her).

You heard a car honk in front of your home and put your stuff down.

"that's your cab. Time to go," you said and she made a face like you were talking about her death sentence.

**~time skip, to their date!~**

You were staring at your best friend and Allen on their date as if they would spontaneously combust any second now. He had only asked her out on a date and he hadn't done anything so far but you were still worried. You had yet to meet an agreeable human male in your life and you were not about to let your friend get hurt. It wasn't like you hadn't been creeping on hr before.

You looked at them worriedly while your thoughts shifted somewhere between, so far so good, is she doing alright?, and wow, he looks great in that suit!

Your friend was shifting nervously in her seat and Allen looked about ready to kill someone with the silverware he was holding.

"that stupid bastard!" you huffed. Were about to come out of your so called hiding place -which was really just the tree you were standing under on the other side of the pond behind the restaurant, but the lighting was so dim they wouldn't see you- when a pair of gloved hands wrapped around you and covered your mouth. You quickly elbowed your attacker in the gut and made a back-kick, before turning around to see your so-called-attacker was none other than Max williams! Allen's older brother.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU AFTER ME?!" you whisper-shouted.

"ugh... no..." he groaned.

"oh, whoops? Sorry about that," you said, still in a fighting stance.

"I didn't think I'd have to fight you!" he hissed, getting up.

"not so tough without your hockey stick?" you asked cockily. You dropped your guard, realizing he was no threat to you.

"I can fight without it!" he replied angrily.

"SSSSHHHH! someone will hear!" you whisper-shouted again.

"oh, right. Why are you here anyway?" he asked, glancing at Allen and your friend having dinner.

"I'm here to look after (BFF/N)!" you said "why are you here?"

"to make sure my idiot brother doesn't do anything stupid," he said, still staring at the couple.

A brown haired waitress just brought them their food and you could hear your stomach rumble. Max chuckled.

"hungry?" he asked, half mockingly.

"I didn't have dinner, and why's it so cold out here?" you answered, trying to change the topic. He didn't seem to go for the bait and a scowl formed on your face, as you looked back up et the seemingly happy couple... for now.

Max pulled something out of his bag and waved it in front of your face, a tub of ice-cream!

"we'll be here for a while. Wanna share?" he offered, you were grateful for the darkness disguising your blush and accepted his offer.

He sat down against your tree and hoisted you onto his lap. You blushed in an even deeper shade of red and pushed yourself away from him a little.

"what's this for?!" you hissed.

"you said you were cold and it's easier to share this way," he replied simply. You decided to let him since it was getting kind of cold.

He had one arm around your waist, holding the ice-cream, while his other hand took out a spoon and offered you a bite.

"one spoon?" you questioned suspiciously.

"I didn't think I'd be sharing it now, eh," he said and he forced the cold spoon against your lips. You took a bite and watched him dig the spoon back into the tub, bring the same spoon back to his own lips, slowly part his lips and WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!

You tried to act as natural as possible while Max and you took turns in taking bites from the (F/flavor) ice-cream.

You tore your gaze away from the canadian and looked up at your friend. All of a sudden you saw Al snap at her and bang his fist on the table, startling your friend who had turned bright red.

"THAT JERK!" you almost yelled and you tried to jump out of Max's embrace, but he held you tight and pulled you flush against him.

"SSSHHH! Someone will hear!" he whispered mockingly in your ear. You snapped your head at him and were about to yell when he continued "they're fine, look," he said, making you look up to your friend who was shyly blushing with a faint smile on her face and Al was already talking to the waitress again.

You relaxed a little, until you realized that you were now being fed ice-cream by Max while sitting on his lap and resting against his chest, next to a pretty pond in the middle of the night, with only the faint lighting from the restaurant illuminating this moment.

You blushed again and you felt your heart beat out of your chest so loudly you tried to sit up so he wouldn't feel it, but the arm that was locked around your waist wouldn't budge. You hung your head at the moment he tried to give you another bite, getting ice-cream on the tip of your nose.

He chuckled and stuck the spoon in his own mouth. He then put it back in the tub and used his now free hand to grab your chin, making you look at him. Your eyes widened as he closed his and licked the ice-cream off!

"you eat like a kid, _" he said with a deep chuckle, which you could feel rumbling in his muscular chest. You turned cherry red and you heart pumped faster than ever.

Max went for the spoon again and averted his gaze with a small victorious smirk. You were not just going to let that happen! You took the spoonful of ice-cream into your mouth before he could and shot his own expression back at him while letting the spoon slide out of your mouth and letting the cold treat melt on your tongue.

Max's smirk just grew wider and he took a hold of the hairs at the back of your head, making you gasp. He pressed his mouth agains yours and pressed his tongue in.

your eyes widened at first, but they slowly fluttered shut as your tongues danced, sharing the ice-cream in your mouth. You felt how your mouths that had gotten cold from the ice-cream heated up in a fiery make-out broke apart for air and Max's smirk re-appeared just as quickly.

"my bite," he said, and you leaned back in for another delicious kiss.

He tasted of ice-cream and something else... maple? His lips were softer than you thought they'd be, and you could feel his heart beating against his ribcage as you pressed yourself against him.

You broke apart and you turned back to glance at your friend.

'She's fine' you decided and you let your head fall on Max's shoulder and let the butterflies in your stomach flutter as they pleased.

After a while of laying half-asleep on and accepting ice-cream from Max he put his stuff back in his bag and dragged you back into reality.

"come on, they're leaving," he said, and you got up.

'Ugh, couldn't you have stayed up there a bit longer, (BFF/N)' you thought to yourself. You could have stayed like that forever.

He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the parking-lot and into his car.

"where to?" he asked. You gave him your address and you quickly drove off so the other happy couple wouldn't notice you.

He parked his car near your place and you ran into your house, while you fully snapped out of your daydream. You let him in and rushed into your bedroom.

"give me a minute," you said. You shut your bedroom door and quickly changed into you pajamas. You left your room and stormed into the kitchen with Max right behind you. You grabbed your camera, right when Al and (BFF/N) got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"what are you doing?" Max asked.

"blackmail,"you said happily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You turned back and saw Al softly press his lips onto hers. You quickly snapped a picture.

"this night never occurred," you told him blankly. You ran towards the door right when your friend came crashing into the house.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she yelled as you almost crashed into you .

you grabbed her shoulder and shook you around.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID IT GO?! DID YOU KISS?!" you yelled without letting go of her, pretending you hadn't been creeping on her the whole night.

she grabbed your shoulders and clung to you like a lifeline in response and yelled back.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" after that she walked into the bedroom you'd be sharing that night and collapsed there.

"you already know so why ask?" a deep voice coated in a thick canadian accent asked.

"OH... MY... GOD..." she said.

"MAX?!" you yelled, punching him in the shoulder. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THE KITCHEN SO YOU COULD SMUGGLE HIMOUT LATER!

Your friend just gaped at you with your mouth slightly open, until Max's words apparently got through to her.

"just how... did you know what happened?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," your said, but she knew you were lying.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" she asked as threatening as as could manage with the Canadian killer still behind you.

"let's just tell her-" Max said "we were worried about you dating my idiot brother so we followed you around and your friend here took a picture of you and my brother's little goodbye," he explained while trying to keep you from strangling him.

"W-WHAT?!" she stuttered.

"don't worry, it's not like we'll put it on Facebook. It's just a little something I will be showing to your kids and grandkids when you are happily married and I'm living in your basement after my boyfriend stole all my money," you said cheerfully.

Max looked at you weird, she just sighed (the two of you had this kind of conversations a lot so you were used to it).

"thanks, really makes me feel better," she said tiredly. she let herself fall back onto the bed and shut her eyes.

You sat down next to your friend and pet her head, feeling a little sorry. She had enough to worry about without the two of you stalking her and it made you feel bad.

"if you don't like Al you should just break up with him. I'll cover you, don't worry," Max said, walking up to the bed.

"I'm not sure if I like him, but I do know that I don't dislike him. He just scares me a lot," she said vaguely.

"you really think he's that scary?" Max asked.

"whenever he's close I just panic. He makes my stomach flip and my chest feel tight in a way not a single delinquent has ever pulled off," she said.

"I see. Well, you can give me a call once you've figured it out," Max said, before turning around and going for the door. Leaving a note with his phone-number for you.

"but just so you know, there's a feeling besides fear that can screw you over like that (BFF/N). they call it love," he said as he closed the door.

Your looked at her with a you-know-he's-right smile and she sat up and pulled her hair out of it's silky (f/c) confines.

"hey, (BFF/N)?" you asked softly.

"yeah?" she replied and a fangirl smirk spread across your face.

"is Al a good kisser?" you asked with a cheshire cat grin.

"I don't know, that was sort of my first kiss so I can't compare," she said with a bright blush.

"so was it good?" you asked persistently.

"you were right about the restaurant, it was a very nice place," she said, desperately trying to change the topic.

"I'll say this once more, WAS. IT. GOOD?" you asked in a tone that did not allow back-talking.

"he has a tongue piercing, it was weird, but... a good... sort of... weird... if that makes sense," she finally admitted, looking down with a cherry red blush up till her ears.

You squealed like you often had when you was talking about some guy in the anime you liked. You were definitely shipping her and Al!

"what about max? Is he a good kisser?" she asked with the cockiness she only used when you were alone, now you were turning into a fine shade of crimson yourself.

"yes, I've had a few boyfriends before but none of them were very good at kissing in my opinion. It was nice," you confessed.

she hit you over the head with your pillow and grabbed her pajamas to change.

"I wasn't serious! Too. Much. Info!" she said shocked.

She shut the bedroom door and you fell back onto the pillows with a content smile.

'damn... my demon boyfriend is a human after all... only humans can feel love... oh, well, he's still hot.'

you giggled to yourself, got under the covers and fell into a blissful sleep.

**I finally got this done! It's the middle of the night and I can't sleep! *emo corner***

**this has a lot about the best friend, but like I said, this is the same story from her perspective.**

**Who would win in a fight, Max or Allen? *deep thinking pose***


	2. Chapter 2

You cracked one eye open, facing the light of morning with great disgust like you usually did on sundays. You looked down at your snoozing friend next to you and poked her with your foot, like you often did when she stayed over.

She groaned and rolled over to face you, made a sleep drunken noise that otherwise couldn't be healthy and rolled over for another five minutes.

"don't make me kick you out of be because you know that I will," the last part was said in unison because that was what you always told her when she couldn't get out of bed in the morning and you kicked FRUKing hard! The result of years of committed training.

she cracked her eyes open and sat up, looking down at her warm fluffy blanket as if she'd never be allowed to sleep again.

"it's sunday, why get up?" she asked sleepily.

"well if we're going to kidnap them we need a plan!" you cheered happily.

she groaned and fell back onto her pillow with her blanket over her face, while you got up.

You got tired of her resistance so you grabbed the blanket and yanked it away with as much force as you could, and kicking her off the mattress you had moved from the guest-room to your room for your sleepover.

"but, seriously, (BFF/N)" you said over breakfast "what now?"

"what do you mean? You're the only one who has experience with guys, remember?" she said nervously. You knew she had never been comfortable with the topic relationships, but someone had to say it or she'd keep avoiding it until it bit her in the butt (and in a relationship with Allen that couldn't be good)

You didn't know what to do either. In every relationship you ever had you just took what came your way, you went down the road to see where it would lead you (up until now this had been a break up, or a punch in the asshole's face)

"we'll see them tomorrow at school. We'll see what happens from there," you said, hoping this answer would also work out for her, and that she really would go talk to Allen tomorrow.

"I like that plan, but..." she said.

"but what?"

"if Al's gonna be like 'that' at school..." she said shyly, you could almost see the gears turning in her head, she was obviously picturing one of the worst case scenarios.

"don't worry. He doesn't look like the cheesy type," you said reassuringly. Truth was, he looked like the type of guy that would pass by her and pinch her butt, but you couldn't tell her that. Besides, he really didn't seem like he'd show off with someone like (BFF/N) just for the heck of it.

"were you paying attention yesterday?" she asked almost sarcastically. She saw through you, great...

"uhm... I got a bit sidetracked," you admitted awkwardly, replaying your "mission" in your head.

she sighed and took a shower while you got dressed. Your hair was frizzy, as it was every morning. The day you had not experienced a bad hair day had yet to arise.

You called out to your friend who came running with her face now simple and glitter free. You lived one block away from the shopping district, so you and your friend often went shopping there.

Walking around the shopping district on sunday had it's bright sides. There were no kids crying over a toy they wouldn't get, no creepers trying to talk to you, no gossiping girls that were laughing at you when you looked away.

You went around the corner and saw a group of guys arguing loudly in the middle of the street. At first they looked like the adversaries, but when you looked closer something seemed off with them.

Francois was completely clean and you could almost see roses appear around him in the background.

a seemingly sober, long haired, Shang was yelling at Nicolas who was smiling eerily at him and his hair was ash-blonde in contrast with his usual brown, with a matching tan coat and a light pink scarf.

Oliver's hair was sandy blond and his eyes were green, his clothes were normal (a pair of tan slacks and a green vest over his white button up shirt) and most of all, he was swearing like nobody's business!

Allen was replaced by a bright obnoxious blond, holding a burger, and he wore normal square glasses rather than sunglasses.

Max's double was standing quite far away from them and had his hair cut short, he wore a red hoodie and some jeans, and his glasses were also normal. If it wasn't for the fact that you would seek out Max first when seeing the adversaries you wouldn't have noticed him. He was quietly watching his friends fight from the sidelines.

You wondered who they were, since you had never seen them before and even though you couldn't possibly remember every face you saw there, they looked like something worth remembering.

Being rebellious as you were, you walked in their direction, intending to ask why they seemed to intend to rip each other's throats out.

"Hi, what's up?" you asked the canadian. We seemed like the only one who would actually answer you, and you hoped to find out why he looked so much like Max.

"oh... uhm... we're a bit lost and now they are fighting over who's fault it is," he said timidly.

"well, where were you going?" you asked.

"uhm... there's a high school nearby, right?" he asked in return.

"yup, it's right down the street, then you take a left, over the bridge, then to the right and follow that road until you hit a huge, 4 story building and that's the one," you explained. Your friend stayed behind you and kept quiet.

She wasn't good with strangers and tended to hide behind you until your conversation ended.

"oh, thanks a lot. We should get going now, eh," he said and he tried to catch the attention of his bickering friends.

"by the way, you do know that it's sunday, right?" you asked.

"yes, but we need the place to be quiet," the boy said.

"what are you gonna do? Rob the place?" you asked, trying to sound serious despite the obvious joke and your friend pulled on your sleeve, signaling she'd rather leave.

"yo, dude! How's it going?" the american had shifted his attention to your friend and was now standing right behind her. Your existence, as well as his brother's (you guessed, they looked a lot alike), was completely denied.

the burger had disappeared from his hands as well as the wrapper, and the closer you looked the closer his features resembled Allen's. It was like someone had made the same painting on the computer twice, but had used two different color pallets.

"f-fine. How about you?" she asked shyly. She wanted him to shut up as soon as possible, but she had to be polite, it wasn't in her nature to just say "FRUK off!" and continue walking, even when someone tried to hit on her she remained polite.

"I'm good, thanks. What're you doing here?" he asked, his blue eyes shimmering in a cheerful childish way.

"we were showing your friend here how he could get to our school," your stepped in. your friend seemed obviously relieved you were trying to draw his attention away.

"oh, never mind that. The place is gonna be there tomorrow so why waste our free sunday going there?" he said.

"so you're not gonna rob the place?" you asked, sounding convinced by your theory. Your friend gave one last tug on your sleeve, but then stepped away from you with an 'I'm not with stupid' expression all over her face.

"No way, dude! Heroes don't steal! Never!" he exclaimed with an obvious pout.

"then why go there?" you asked, growing more suspicious of their goals by the minute.

"his idea," he said, pointing at the englishman who was currently in the process of strangling the bearded frenchman.

"well, like I was saying we can go there tomorrow, so how about we go get some ice-cream instead?" he asked, winking at your friend.

You were about to punch him for hitting on your innocent, sweet, and currently taken friend, but she dragged you along before you got the chance.

"no thanks we have to go, nice meeting you, bye!" she said hurriedly... at least... until that guy grabbed her other hand.

"hold on a sec, I don't even know your name," he said.

You decided to give him five seconds to let go, or you'd rip his head off.

"it's polite to give your own name before asking someone else's," you said, looking for any possible way to annoy him.

You looked at his brother, when he noticed he mouthed a "sorry about him" and then glanced back at the others. He seemed a lot nicer than his dick of a brother.

"oh, sure! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the hero!" he stated proudly.

"m-my name is (BFF/N)," she said, as she tried to pull her hand from his iron grip.

"so, (BFF/N), no ice-cream?" he asked again.

"no ice-cream," you said. He finally let her hand go and she walked away quickly.

"you're that scared of strangers? I mean, I know you don't like them, but I didn't see you acting that shy around most people," you asked. She didn't usually initiate a goodbye, and waited for whatever idiot was talking to finish, but she was frightened, rather than calm around these guys, who's identities remained a mystery.

"if they are strange, foreign, fighting, obnoxious, and flirtatious strangers, yes, I'm very scared!" she said.

"alright, I guess that makes sense. But seriously now, do you think they were going to rob the place?" you asked playfully, trying to cheer her up, and she gave you a "playful" shove, as you both started to laugh.

**~time skip~**

You opened your eyes and blinked sleepily at the annoying beeping device on you nightstand and groaned. You threw your legs over the edge of your bed, while still in a laying-down position, and hoisted yourself out of bed. You looked in the mirror and grinned at the exploded puppy on your head which you referred to as your hair.

You grabbed your brush and tried to tame the dead puppy, but it seems it's ears had been blown off in the over-night explosion so it wouldn't listen, let alone obey.

Once you finally had it under control you grabbed your favorite shirt and were about to go for some jeans when your eyes fell on your old black baggy jeans. The kind with studs and chains on it. Your eyes sparkled as you looked at the worn fabric.

You threw it on and smiled happily when they still fit. You went to the kitchen and got yourself some breakfast, before sprinting out the door, yelling a short "I'm off, I love you!" to your parents as you went.

You went down the stairs and grabbed your bike, realizing you'd left your keys upstairs. You quietly cursed to yourself and jumped when you heard a car honking. You looked around to see which idiot was honking this early in the morning, but soon calmed down when you saw it was your idiot.

"Morning!" he yelled.

"Morning!" you yelled back, and you ran up to his car.

"I came to pick you up," he said, placing his sunglasses in his hair so you could look into those gorgeous lavender colored eyes.

You got into the passengers seat and put on your seat belt and waited for Max to start the car. When he made no move to leave you gave him a questioning look, which he answered with a smirk. He looked in front of him and tapped his index finger on his cheek. You rolled your eyes and grabbed his curl, pulling him in close and smashing your lips together in a short sweet kiss.

"now start driving, because some of us want to be on time," you said with a smirk. He blinked at you with a hot pink blush on his face.

"Max!" you said again.

"I'm driving, I'm driving!" he said quickly.

"you ask me for a kiss on the cheek and when I kiss you on the lips you get a flustered?!" you said, half laughing, and feeling very pleased with yourself for getting a reaction like that out of your cool and stoic boyfriend.

"it's not because of that kiss, darling," he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"meaning?" you questioned, trying to get his attention back, which now seemed like and impossible task.

"I-... just don't pull my air again, eh?" he said. You looked in front of you, trying to make sense of what he just said. Then realization hit you and a wicked smile curved your lips.

You turned to look at Max who was still blushing a little. You let your eyes travel further down his body. You giggled when you saw his legs pressed firmly together.

"your hair turns you on?" you asked, marveling at your own discovery. This info could come in handy in the future.

"y-yeah," Max admitted, pretending to look in the rear-view mirrors as an excuse to look away.

You giggled more, but went quiet after that, giving him some time to calm down.

Max parked the car and you gave him another kiss on the cheek. You got out of the car and he did the same, then he did something surprising... he actually got his books and came after you.

"Max... isn't it a bit early for you to be high?" you asked him, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"I'm not high, and it's not to early at all," Max said.

"is it gonna explode or something?" You asked next.

"I hope not, then again, it's the first time opening those books so god knows," he answered.

You laughed and took his hand. You weren't the kind of bitchy girl that would make out with her boyfriend in front of everyone, but you weren't such a prick that you'd hide it either (you couldn't have your hot Canadian taken from you after all).

Your first class would be english, which would always be a pain because of your annoying teacher, but the class after that would be with (BFF/N) so it wasn't so bad.

You were a bit late, so you couldn't sit next to each other, but when Max walked up to a guy sitting near the window somewhere in the back of the class he quickly grabbed his stuff and sat down somewhere else.

Max pulled out a chair for you and you had to suppress a giggle when he did.

The hour ended to soon,, and you walked to your next class with Max following you like a lost puppy. And even though it was cute, you didn't (or wouldn't would be more accurate) have biology class together.

"Max, you can't follow me here," you said.

"and why the hell not?" he complained.

"because you have another class right now," you said. He sighed and looked over his glasses.

"I'll be waiting for you in the break then, eh?" Max said.

"you have no intention of attending that class at all, do you?" you asked as he began to walk away.

"Nope," he said, before disappearing around a corner.

You caught sight of your friend, as she walked into the classroom. You caught up to her and followed her to your permanent seats.

"morning _, did you see Allen?" you asked.

"yeah, did you see Max?" she asked sheepishly.

"yeah, but did you talk to him?" you asked again.

"no, I'm too nervous. What if someone sees? They'll laugh," she said.

"they'll laugh at Allen?" you said sarcastically.

You immediately regretted that. People's opinion was important to her, since she had been an outsider before, so had you before you met each other.

"that's not the point!" she said a bit too loud, and obviously upset by your words.

"but he still doesn't have your number or your address. How else will you talk to him?" you said. You waited for an answer which never came.

"do you need my help?" you eventually said, feeling you needed to make it up to her, despite not being very eager to talk to your future brother in law.

And yes, that had been decided already (even if Max did not know it yet)

"yes please, would you do that for me?" she asked hopefully.

"I promised I'd help you find you prince, kidnap him and bring him to you and I intend to keep that promise," you promised.

"thanks," she said and gave you a hug. After that the teacher started so your conversation was unfortunately cut short.

Your class ended without you getting much done, but you didn't have a lot of homework so it was okay.

You told your friend you'd be meeting with Max, and maybe you'd catch up to her later.

You tossed your stuff in your locker and sprinted to the parking lot, making sure to catch your breath before Max got in sight so you wouldn't look like an idiot.

You walked towards the car, with a big smile on your face. You were about to give your boyfriend a hug, when you heard a deafening bang, and one of the windows of Max's car shattered into a million bits. You looked around you, looking for it's origin. You quickly found it, in the hands of Alfred F. Jones, the guy who had been hitting on your best friend just yesterday.

His once happy eyes where icy-cold and send shivers down your spine. A smoking gun was in his hands, pointed at Max and you.

"FOUND ONE!" he yelled, moments later his friends were surrounding him.

"F*ck!" Max grunted he yanked you behind his car while more shots sounded.

Max and you walked, while still ducked low, and he got his hockey stick out of his truck.

"move hurry, I'll deal with this!" Max hissed.

You decided to listen to him and kept on moving. A few cars further you figured it'd b safe to run... it wasn't.

You came to a halt when you bumped into the swearing bushy-browed briton and the flamboyant frenchie.

"we're awfully sorry, dear," the brit said. The words were sweet and spoken kindly, but the smirk on his face told you otherwise.

"you're going to have to come along with us," the french guy said, you knew they were after Max, but the french-fry seemed to have ulterior motives.

"better idea, FRUK YOU!" you yelled, picking the french guy in his shins, making him double over so you could knee him in the face. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

The Brit managed to dodge your first two blows, but you kicked him on the side on your third try, making him drop his defense long enough for you to punch him in the chest. He gasped for the air you viciously beat out of him, with his hands over his chest. Another punch to his nose made him young his friend on the asphalt surface of the parking lot and you continued running.

Max caught up to you with fresh blood on his hockey stick, you cast a quick glance over your shoulder to see the russian guy bleeding with his asian companion on the ground next to him.

"you okay?" he asked.

"yeah, fine. I knocked out the english and the french guy," you told him while running,

he grabbed your hand and dragged you into the school building, you tried to protest, saying you'd endanger everyone, but he just kept on pulling.

once inside you saw the american hide his gun and follow you, Max kept on pulling you until you reached a closet and yanked you inside.

"I think he stopped following us. He won't hurt anyone if bystanders might get hurt," Max panted.

you caught your breath and tried to process what had just happened.

Alfred F. Jones: calls himself a hero and tries to hit on your friend. He and his friends just tried to kill you and Max. you just knocked out two full grown men in an actual fight. Max's curl... of all things you could be thinking about now you pick that!?

"if that guy's a hero I'm the aster bunny," you mumble to yourself. Max looked at you, his shock clearly visible behind his shades.

"a hero? You've met him before?!" Max snapped.

"yeah, I was walking around with (BFF/N) yesterday and we ran into him and his creepy friends, why?" you said.

Max didn't answer and clutched his forehead.

"you mean he met her?" he asked after a moment.

"yes, he tried to hit on her but she was scared as hell. Max, what's going on? Who are they and what do they want?" you asked.

"alright, this... this is gonna sound crazy, but... I... Max Williams is not an actual person..." he said.

"you're not... Max, what are you talking about?" you asked.

"little over a year ago that bastard Arthur tried to get back on his friends for something... so he used magic on them... a spell that would bring out the worst in them... but instead of making them act ridiculous it brought out their evil side, their other face that they always kept hidden... all they could be at their worst... this included me..." Max said.

At this point you were roughly eight times as mind blown as you had been before his explanation, but if he was telling the truth... what would that mean...?

"so why are they after you?" you asked.

"because, I'm the bad side that should have never seen the light, or something like that. I am what they call evil, so they're out to kill me... I am my own person _... I'm more than just evil... and I truly love you more than anyone or anything on this planet!" he said. You weren't sure how to answer that... it sounded like something from a poorly made movie... but there was one thing you could answer...

"I love you too," you said, smiling sweetly at him. You didn't care what he was or where he came from, but that much was true and it would never change.

"but..." he said.

"but what?" you you grumbled, annoyed that your romantic moment had been ruined.

"if Alfred has seen your friend... and he tried to hit on her... there's a big chance that he'll run into her and Al," he said worriedly.

Your eyes widened at his words.

"I gotta go help her!" you yelled, your romantic moment was already over so why the FRUK not!?

"wait! Wha-" Max tried to object, but you cut him off.

"let's just stick to out old plans and wait for me near the car," you said quickly before dashing down the hallway towards your friend's locker.

You froze in terror when you saw Al and Alfred glaring at each other over your best friend. You swallowed dryly, as you quickly walked up to them and grabbed your friend's arm, pulling her along with you.

"uhm... I don't mean to interrupt, but (BFF/N) and I had plans, so if you'll excuse us," you said.

"You're a life-saver _" you said, as you walked away.

"(BFF/N)... you have no idea..." you thought to yourself.


End file.
